Half a man
by princessblair
Summary: Hermione, as Draco decided has golf balls. what about the story regarding his? rated for suggested themes and language. DMHGsequel to Golf balls


Disclaimer: NOT MINE! Thank you for making me feels bad. Grrs..

a/n: this is the sequel to golf balls, but it could stand alone though, they no absolute relation to each other, but since they are the same pairing, so it's a sequel! Haahaa!!

Summary: Hermione, as Draco decided has golf balls, what about the story about his?

Please, please review! And oh, read my other story too… Leaving you like that. It had a really good plot I promise! Haha!!

So I'll leave you with this then.

"Malfoy, we talked about this…"

"Hey, you had the decency to date me might as well call me with me first name, although you could call me that naughty little nickname you dub me when your hot and bothered…"

Hermione's face fumed. She actually had the moral fiber to rendezvous this imbecile. She thought about it, yet again. The only thing they had in common is their physical attraction they had towards each other; then again, he still does resemble a bouncing ferret. She smirked to herself, mentally congratulating herself for degrading this git she called her boyfriend although, she may not have the guts to tell him that personally, he might threaten her and find herself one session of snogging short. She sighed and leaned toward him. This is going to take a lot of work, again. Well, she dated this bastard things like these are a piece of cake. She snorted at that thought. Well, here goes nothing.

"Malfoy…" she continued.

"Yes my naughty little kitty, yes you are my little pussy…" Draco mocked. Okay, so he didn't exactly _know _the double meaning behind pussy, he liked to call her that though between the walls of his bedroom. And it pissed her off her ribcage when he would use that to bribe her into anything he likes. So sue him, he likes to play around with her, she looks fucking sexy when she's red and fused, after all he is a teenage boy and teenage boys aren't supposed to have sexual control when they have urges, especially if their urges are shagging senseless the Hogwarts prude.

Back to the situation at hand,

"Fine, _Draco_, look, I know this may be hard for you but we have to get through this. 2 hours it's done, then after a day or so, you're well, Madame Promfrey lets you go, we go back to the common room and then…"

"Then what?" The Head Boy was suddenly attentive waiting for the words to come out of her mouth.

"As I was saying, before I was so insolently interrupted, we could maybe do our homework together..."

"Come on Granger, I'm a boy whose about to undergo an operation to cut one of his balls of, much to his dismay, at least do me a favor and satisfy my libido."

She let out another batch of giggles, she had been laughing her head off since she received the news that her boyfriend needs to give up one of his _balls. _she never thought she would live the day that she could laugh at him like this and having him just scowl at her like that, it amusing, really. She decided to submit to his request to at least make him feel better, she know is ego was long deflated already.

"fine, we could fuck each others like wild rabbits in heat…"

"… with just a ball."

She laughed again, nearly falling off her chair but loud enough for the nurse to hear and to be shushed.

"Laugh all you one Granger, I'll have you know, one ball or two balls, in fact, ball, or NO BALL, I'll have you begging for me, wanting more, screaming my name, moaning in ecstasy, er… err.."

"Is your vocabulary out of vast words?" she raised her eyebrows. At least he got her to shut up, that's a real accomplishment to anyone, even potter managed to praise him for his authority to make her shut her trap up.

Damn! She's about to open her mouth again!

"Okay, since you're quiet anyway, tell me why you have to cut your ball out, is it a disease or something?"

Shit, he forgot that. What exactly is he going to tell her? Actually, what is he going to tell the school nurse? "Hey, what's up, wanna cut off my ball?" he's going to kill Potter for this. In fact, his death would be excruciatingly slow; he'll be begging Draco to cut of his ball instead.

"PotterdaredmetokissSnapeandifididn'tihavetocutmyballoff." He blushed ten shades of red and turned his head away from her to hide his embarrassment. Malfoys do not blush!

"I didn't quite catch that… please repeat that slowly."

"YOUR POTTER DARED ME TO KISS SNAPE AND I SAID I DIDN'T WANT TO, SO HE SUGGESTED TO CUT ONE OF MY BALL OFF!!!" he roared causing Hermione to flinch backwards. He sighed; he didn't mean to scare her it's just that he didn't want this to happen.

After a moment of silence, as if grasping this idea, Hermione spoke up.

"Then why did you agree to it?"

He was startled. Why didn't he think of that? Was he stupid or what? Taking advantage of the silence, which was very rare between them, Hermione spoke again.

"I'm going to kill Harry for putting you up for this."

"exactly my thoughts, dear."

"You stupid twit! You could've told me then it wouldn't have gone to this, actually have you told her yet?"

Hermione was referring to the nurse oblivious to the fact that the most prominent students in the school were here, half of which was scheming against her to make her cut his balls off… or rather, _ball_.

"No, I haven't got the slightest clue to lay it down to her gently."

"Good, let's get out of here. You deserve a punishment, pussy boy."

They sneaked of the hospital wing and got on with their, ahem, more pressing matters while leaving the school nurse to some musing.

"I thought I heard two students here. I swear I heard something."

She then looked around and found a piece of parchment on the floor. It read:

_I dare you Draco Malfoy to have your ball be cut off by Madame Promfey of you don't kiss Prof. Snape by tomorrow." _

The head boy was sure to get his dare done with this little stunt he pulled. Yes, the school nurse was going to make sure of that.

FINE! The ending was not good! I know that, its just that the ending that I had planned out didn't work out well so I decided against it. Okay so you know the drill…

REVIEW!


End file.
